


Sleeping Shadows

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Dark Tower - King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-07
Updated: 2001-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee Roland/Eddie piece.</p><p>Dedicated to JB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Tower characters belong to Stephen King.

'Honky mafahs! I s'pose you gone git you some _wild_ fuckin tonight!'

Eddie looks at Roland with a familiar tired grimace. 'She's still raving, is she, or is she just being a pain?'

Roland nods, silent as he cleans his guns methodically for the third time in the past hour or so. The Lady of Shadows is ranting deliriously from her chair, tied in, but it's getting late and soon she will succumb to the shadows of sleep.

'Do you think we should leave her in that chair all night?' Eddie begins tentatively.

'You gone joik on each other lil white candles over there?'

'Yes,' Roland replies calmly, ignoring the madwoman in the wheelchair. 'Unless you'd prefer her to be able to come at your throat at midnight, yes.'

Eddie swallows. 'You're right.'

Detta finally falls silent, and the two men are able to try and get some sleep.

'If she makes it through tonight, she'll be fine,' Eddie says.

Roland nods. 'As will we.'

They draw their blanket up over them, curling together for their shared warmth as well as for intimacy. For them as well, as Roland has said, it is simply a matter of making it through each day and night; and with someone close by them, someone to cling to when the dreams come for Eddie and to reach out for when a rare pang of loneliness strikes for Roland, it's so much easier.

'Night, Roland,' Eddie murmurs sleepily.

There's a slight brush of soft lips and rough stubble over his cheek. 'To the morrow, Eddie Dean. Dream well.'

And the shadow of the Lady's wheelchair shades them into sleep.


End file.
